Unexpected Events
by CJMusic
Summary: Its senior year and the gang are having the time of their lives; old friends return and new ones are made. But there are some events that will change their lives forever, will they rise to the challenge or crumble to their knees. One thing for sure is that senior year will defiantly be a year to remember.
1. Best Friends Forever

**Unexpected Events (thinking of renaming it)**

Its senior year and the gang are having the time of their lives; old friends return and new ones are made. But there are some events that will change their lives forever, will they rise to the challenge or crumble to their knees. One thing for sure is that senior year will defiantly be a year to remember.

**Chapter 1 – Best Friends Forever**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't written in you for a while but seeing as it's a rainy day and I'm sick in bed I thought it was about time we caught up. It's a Thursday afternoon and I'm at home in bed instead of at school due to a terrible stomach bug I've had since Sunday night. Mum said if I was still ill on Monday she was taking me to the hospital, she did take me to visit our local doctor on Tuesday and she said it was just a stomach bug and it should pass in a few days. Mum's been busy at work so I was lucky that my big sister Dyani has been home from Uni for the past two weeks, so she has been the one taking care of me._

_ Being ill had made me lose track of which day it is and upon reading the calendar I realised that it's been roughly 6 years since I last wrote in you. You remember my sister Dyani Elisabeth, well like I said she's back from Uni for a few weeks. When I say a few I mean she has a 6 week break before she has to go back. Dyani is studying to become her own fashion designer run her own business. I'm glad she's home as I've missed her, it gets lonely at times now that it's just me and mum._

_ Well that's enough about Dyani for now; I should be telling you more about my ultimate dream instead of hers. As you know it's been my dream for a long time to become a high class dancer, not the kind that you find at a strip club or the local bar, or even in Vegas. I want to be one of those dancers__ who appear in music videos and dance on stage while on tour with some of the greatest artists in the world. I'd just love to go on tour as a backup dancer for Katy Perry; she's become one of my pop idols you know. You may not know it but I turn the big 18 this year, officially making me an adult. It is also my final year of high school; I finally made it to senior year. Senior year has really made me focus on what I plan to do in the future, I'm not sure if I've ever told you this or not but my dream wasn't just to become a dancer but also to learn dancing at a school in New York. I've been working an after school job at burger world (Shh, they think I'm 22. Don't tell them I started at 14 instead of 18, you had to be at least 18 to work there) to help pay for New York._

_ Do you remember Atem Dominic Muto? Of course you do, I spent 6 years more or less filling your pages about my crush on him. Well you'll be pleased to know that he felt the same way and we have been going out for the past 4/5 years (I can't remember when we made it official, I say it's been 5 years but he says 4). Most of my free time outside of school is either spent with just Atem or Atem and our ever growing group of friends. Speaking of our group of friends you may or may not remember a couple of boys named Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. If I have mentioned them before then that was back when they were a couple of bullies. Well to be honest they only really bullied Atem for some reason, these days they are two of Atem's closest friends, mine as well. _

_ I'll have to list our friends to you one by one so you can remember them all; we'll start off with Joseph aka Joey Wheeler. Joey is Atem's best friend (other than me of course) with blonde hair and a Brooklyn accent; he's been going out with our friend Mai for the past 2 years. We first meet Mai Valentine at duelist kingdom (I'll tell you about it later), she has blonde hair as well and her favourite colours are purple and black. As it turns out she has been close friends with Dyani since high school (I never knew that), it really is a small world after all. Joey also has a younger sister named Serenity, Serenity is a brunet (you may not be interested in knowing their hair colour, but I'm the one telling the story so you're tough out of luck). A couple of years ago Serenity had to have eye surgery so she didn't lose her eye sight, during this time she caught the attention of not just Tristan but Duke as well (I'll get to him later). Just like Serenity, Tristan is a brunet and has been dating Serenity for the last 18 months (but don't tell Joey, unlike everyone else he is still clueless. He'll have a major spaz if or when he finds out). Now on to Duke Devlin, he's become a close friend to Tristan despite their competition for Serenity's affection. Duke has black hair and is known as the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, he doesn't have a girlfriend yet but all the guys are working on it (Duke has no knowledge of this). _

_Now who does that leave me with … Ahh yes the Kaiba brothers and Bakura. Ryou Bakura was a transfer student from England; he has white hair and is very kind and gentle. He has two older brothers (well one is actually his older twin) who are a bit crazy, one would call them psycho and I'm surprised they're not in jail already. We tend to try and avoid them but for some odd reason they love challenging Atem to different kinds of games (they always lose though), we try to keep Ryou away from them as much as possible. As for the Kaiba brothers let's just say that we prefer the younger brother Mokuba. Mokuba has Black hair and unlike his brother is kind and caring. Seto Kaiba has brown hair and only seems to have respect for Atem; he is getting better though (although he does still treat Joey like a dog). I think it's a mixture of Mokuba and Atem's determination as well as his new girlfriend Kisara. Kisara is actually from Egypt and she's a very kind yet strong soul. She has light blue hair and is about the only person (apart from Mokuba at times) who can boss Kaiba around. They have known each other for a few years now but have only been going out for the last 6 months._

_ Speaking of Kisara and Egypt that reminds me about our Egyptian friends (I can't believe I almost forgot about them). You remember Mana and Mahad; they were best friends with Atem before he moved out here. Anyway Mana and Mahad have been going out for 2 ½ years now, Mahad has been training to become a magician (he's very good and recently Mana has become is assistant (only for the last months). Thanks to Mana and Mahad we've become close friends with the Ishtar family Marik, Ishizu and Odion. Ishizu is best friends with Kisara, when Kaiba found out about this he was very upset (something about being friends with a bunch of geeks) but he has gotten over it finally. Marik has light blonde hair and has become best friends with the Bakura brothers, his older sister Ishizu has black hair as well as Odion (he's their older adoptive brother) but he also has the top half shaved._

_ I think that about concludes our list of friends. I think it's about time I told you about Atem, he's changed a lot since then you know. When I last told you about Atem we were still just friends, now we are officially a couple. I love how his hair is so unique with its multi-colour of blonde, black and magenta, I love his deep violet eyes and he is now taller than me (finally, took him long enough, lol) and now stands at 5'10. I've come to believe he is my soul mate, someone out there sent him to be my soul mate in the disguise of my best friend. I love everything about him; his confidence, courage, his deep voice that puts you under his spell, the way he sees the best in everyone (including Kaiba), and most importantly the way he truly listens to me (one would include my endless friendship speeches to that list as well)._

_ I'm lucky to have so many great friends and a wonderful boyfriend, and I know majority of them would roll their eyes at this but it's true. We've devolved a really close bond friendship with each other, there is nothing we wouldn't do for one another (perhaps with the exception of Kaiba), and we would even go to hell and back together. No matter how hard things get or how far away someone is, we know that we are not alone and never will be, for we are best friends forever. This is where I sign out diary as I can her Dyani coming up the stairs, until next time._

_ Love __Téa._

Téa closed her diary and put it along with her pen on her bedside table just as Dyani entered her room with a tray of food. Dyani had brought up several pieces of fruit such as sliced apples, oranges and pears, and in a bowel she had sliced up a banana and had put sprinkles on it. Dyani had also brought her sister a glass full of orange juice as well as a bottle of water.

"Here you go little sis, hope you're hungry," she said as she placed the tray on Téa's lap before leaving the room.

When most people got sick they were made chicken soup or some other kind of soup but not Téa. When she was sick she couldn't stomach to eat much and fruit would be what she would want, fruit also helped her stomach feel better. She finished of her food, drank her juice and some of her water before lying back down and falling asleep. She dreamt that she was dancing at some big concert and all her friends were in the crowed watching her.

Téa was still asleep when her mother got home at 5:30pm. She remained asleep until 7:20pm when she had to get up to use the bathroom. By Saturday afternoon Téa was feeling so much better that after a quick shower she spent the rest of the afternoon down stairs watching movies with her sister. Since Téa was eating proper food again and was almost back to her old self her mother took her and Dyani shopping on the Sunday. When they got home they had many bags filled with clothes, accessories, shoes, books, fabric (for Dyani's latest project) and a few other bits and bobs. Later that night Téa wrote another entry in her diary about the last few days as well as some of their 'adventures' they have had including meeting the creator of Dual Monsters and how Atem is still the reigning King of Games.

On Monday morning Téa woke up early to have a shower, she put on her school uniform before making her way down stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. When she reached the kitchen she could see her mother and sister already at the table and there was a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs waiting for her. Once she was finished she cleared away the table she bid her mother and sister farewell as she grabbed her school bag and walked out the door, it was 5 blocks from her house to Atem's and she wanted them to be at school early for once.

Roughly 5 blocks away Atem was slowly getting up out of bed after the 6th time his grandfather had to tell him, he really wasn't a morning person these days. Atem slowly dragged himself out of bed and down the hallway to the bathroom; he took a quick shower before dressing and making his way to the kitchen table. His grandfather had a bowl of cereal waiting for him; however before he could even finish his second mouth full there was a knock at the door. Solomon Muto left his bowl in the sink to see who was at the door. Truth us he already knew who it was as she stopped by every morning to work with his grandson to school.

"Good morning Téa," Solomon greeted her as he opened the door and beckoned her to come inside.

"Morning Mr Muto, is Atem ready yet?"

"Just finishing off his breakfast," he said as he led her into kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen Atem was just finishing the breakfast dishes. He crabbed his school bag from the living room bid his grandfather goodbye and made of the door. Before he even reached the door his grandfather called out to him with a bag in his hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked as he held out Atem's lunch.

"What would I do without you?" he said sheepishly and a little red in the face. Solomon just shook his head as the two teenagers once again left for school.

The two teenagers managed to make it to school just as the bell rang indicating the start of the school day. "Atem, Téa over here." Joey shouted from their usual seats, as if they didn't sit there every day.

"Hey Joey, what's up?"

"Haven't you heard; Mrs Duncan is away for the next 2 weeks?"

"One we just got here so no we haven't and two why." Téa all but shouted at him.

Joey blushed a little at that before explaining "Apparently Mrs D is getting married so were getting a substitute."

Just then a young woman with dark blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room. "Good morning every one, my name is Cate Wilson but please call Miss Cate. I will be taking over for Mrs Duncan for the next two weeks and hope we can get to know one another during that time. Now first things first, let's start with the roll call." She took out a pen and folder from her desk draw; she flipped the folder open and began call out people's names. "All right now just either call out yes or present once I've called your name, as well as raise your hand so I know who each of you are. Ok Kaito Bakura, Ryou Bakura _twins I see_, Demi Blake, Tina Cohan, Duke Devlin _is that a die in his ear_, Téa Gardner, Scott Heath, Michaela James, Riley Lynch, Rydel Lynch _twins again; at least they're easy to tell apart_, Dean Mitchell, Atem Muto _is that magenta in his hair_, Jade Nicholls, Ashleigh O'Donnell, Katie Pauline, Leonardo Rae, Axl Ross, Tristan Taylor, Joseph Wheeler and Levi William."

Once she ticked of all their names she took another look over the students, the Bakura brothers were already silently arguing over something, the boy with the die in his ear had begun to play with some dice on his desk, the Lynch siblings couldn't sit still and three of the girls Jade, Ashleigh and Katie had started up a not so quiet conversation. She took another look around the students before her eyes settled on the Bakura brothers, the one with what she thought looked like bunny ears in his hair gave her a devilish grin. She turned her attention back to her notes _this is going to be a long day _she glanced back up and the boy with bunny ears was still grinning at her _this is definitely going to be a long day _she thought.

Miss Cate was about a second away from addressing the class again when there was a knock at the door before a middle aged woman walked into the room and headed for the teacher's desk. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping I could see Miss Gardner for a bit to discuss options for next year." She whispered before going to wait in the hallway.

"Miss Gardner the career adviser would like to have a word with you." She waited until Téa had closed the door behind her before addressing the class on what their morning task was.

Once Téa was in the hallway the careers adviser introduced herself. "Morning Téa, I don't know if you know me are not but I'm Mrs Rae and this morning I was hoping we could discuss your plans for next year." With that she led the way to her office where Téa spent the next 45 minutes telling her about her plans to attend a dance school in New York. When they had finished Mrs Rae sent her back to class and asked her to send Joseph to her office.

* * *

I was planning on ending this with the teacher's thoughts but I kept going. What do you think so far? We'll start getting more into it in the next chapter, each chapters title will come from a line within the chapter, let's see who can spot them. Don't forget to review, as they feed the muse.


	2. Party Planning

**Chapter 2 – Party Planning**

As the bell rang indicating the start of lunch Atem and his friends meet outside under a large tree. It was a nice sunny afternoon which they enjoyed after spending all morning indoors. Téa and Serenity had yet to arrive, curtesy of Serenity, so the guys could start making plans for Téa's 18th. Atem wanted to do something special for his girlfriend, he had figured out the perfect present to give to her now all he had to do was come up with an 18th party to remember. All they had managed to do was come up with an invite list before Téa and Serenity reached them. The rest of lunch was spent with the group of friends discussing their visits to the guidance councillor's office and the latest gossip in duel monsters. The remainder of the afternoon was spent writing practice essays for their exams that were coming up.

Once the bell rang indicating the end of the school day Téa and Serenity headed off to the mall while Duke went off to his game shop, the Bakura brothers continued arguing as they said goodbye, mainly Ryou, and headed home. Joey, Tristan and Atem headed towards Domino Park where they planned to continue their planning.

"Ok, so who are we inviting again?" Joey asked as he sat down and pulled out a couple of biscuits he had managed to steel from Serenity at lunchtime.

"Let's see. We have the 3 of us, Téa of course, Serenity, Duke, Ryou, Mai, her sister Dyani. There's also Demi, Tina, Scott, Dean, the twins Riley and Rydel. The girls from her dance class; Catherine, Lisa, Chloe, Crystal, Michelle, Hannah, Odette, Liara, Britney, Diana and Teyla. There's also Mana, Mahad, Kisara and the Ishtar siblings who will be flying in the weekend before. I guess we should also invite the Kaiba brothers, altogether that makes 34 people." Atem said as he ticked each person off on his fingers as he listed them.

"Do you think we should invite some more people from school?" Tristan asked as he saw a group of kids in matching uniform walk past.

"Tristan does have a point, I mean out of that 34 only 17 are from school and most of them are girls."

"You two should really pay more attention during math class. Yes there are 17 from school but there is also 17 friends &amp; family. That's 50/50, and since when do you two complain about their being too many girls?"

"Atem has a point there." A voice said from behind them.

"Hey Duke, what are you doing here man? I thought you were going to your game shop." Tristan asked their new arrival.

"I did but as soon as I walked in the door I saw Ashley, Katie and Jade those annoying girls from school. Basically I decided to go to the one place they hate being seen at when I heard they were looking for me."

"We really need to get you a girlfriend dude, otherwise you'll be forever known as 'that guy' if you know what I mean." Tristan told him as he patted him on the shoulder as he sat down.

"Yeah, people are going to think your either gay, not that there is anything wrong with that, or you're going to end up with the most craziest self-centred chick the world has ever seen."

"Thanks for that JOSEPH! I know who else you should invite to the party."

"Who?" All three boys asked in unison.

"The Flaming Pixies."

"The who?"

"Really Joseph, and you call yourself one of her best friends. They are a band who cover other artist's songs but mainly they cover Katy Perry. You know, one of her idols."

"That's an excellent idea Duke, but how can we get them?" Atem asked his friend.

"Easy, school has hired them for prom, just ask Serenity for their number as she's the one who got them."

"But prom is after her birthday this year, it's in September."

"It's getting harder and harder not to hit you. Your sister is on the prom committee, meaning it doesn't matter if prom is after Téa's birthday as Serenity has their number regardless."

"Oh, now I get it."

"Finally". Atem, Tristan and Duke muttered together quietly.

"It's getting late, we should call it a night." Atem gathered up their papers, bid his friends goodnight and he'll see them at school tomorrow before heading home.

It was the 6th of July so he still had time to finish organising everything for the party but Atem was worried that something would be forgotten. As he was trying to get comfy in bed that was when it had hit him. He had forgotten about the venue and most venues needed to be booked months in advanced. He shot out of bed and turned on his computer, there had to be somewhere affordable around they could use. As it turned out all the places they could afford with enough space were either already booked up or had to be booked at least 6 months in advance. Feeling a little discouraged he sent Ishizu a quick message about his screw up before he once again tried to get comfy in bed.

Téa woke up on Tuesday morning to the sound of birds chirping away outside her bedroom window. Tèa knew from the way her boyfriend was acting that he was planning her a surprise 18th birthday party and as she looked out her bedroom window she could only imagine the sort of things he'd come up with. She couldn't believe that in a few short weeks she was officially going to be an adult but a little sad at the thought of leaving her friends at the end of the year to go to New York.

She took a quick shower and got dressed into her school uniform before heading downstairs to join her mother and sister for breakfast. Once finished she went back upstairs to brush her teeth and grab her schoolbag then once again headed downstairs, bid her mother and sister goodbye and made her way to Atem's house like she did every morning before school.

Téa reached Atem's house just as he was walking out the door. "Looks like someone managed to get up on their own this morning." She said as she gave him a small kiss on the side of his mouth.

Atem returned the kiss but only deeper. They broke apart slightly breathless and hurried to school before they were late. At school they ran into Joey and Tristan just as they were entering homeroom. "Fancy seeing you guys here." Joey told them with a wink as he opened the door. Lucky for them the teacher hadn't arrived yet, but looking around the room they saw the Bakura brothers in a heated argument most likely about something Bakura had done to some poor innocent soul. Duke was sitting at his desk while showing off some dice tricks to a group of girls, the dancing twins were arguing over their next dance routines and the rest of the class were all in their own little worlds.

The Bakura brothers had moved on from arguing and were currently leaning over their desks and pulling each other's hair while Ryou was calling Bakura Florence and Bakura was calling Ryou Fluffy, which was how their substitute teacher found them as she entered the room 10 minutes after the bell. "Sorry I'm late class, I got stuck behind a moving house on my way to school. Ryou, Kaito, stop pulling each other's hair and sit down unless you want an after school detention."

That made Ryou sit down and sit up straight in his chair, Bakura thought about the fun he could have in detention but one look at his brother and he sat down in his chair with a glum expression. Their teacher just knew that it was going to be another long day. She wished that Domino High hadn't decided to try the new teaching system where each class only had one teacher instead of the students changing classrooms for each subject like they used to. She was beginning to wonder if Mrs. Duncan was even going to come back after her maternity leave, if she didn't then she may be stuck with the trouble makers forever, well at least one anyway.

"All right class," she said as she looked at Bakura in particular, "today we are going to start off with what we were discussing yesterday afternoon, Egypt."

"But miss, we already went over that."

"True, but how many of you were actually paying attention." The class was silent. "Exactly, so like I said we're starting with Egypt." The class spent the next 2 hours going over the Egyptian culture and history, with Atem answering most of the teacher's questions. Every once in a while Bakura would put his hand up to answer a question much to everyone's surprise. In fact for the last half hour Miss Cate, Atem and Bakura were so deep in conversation that they didn't even notice that the rest of the class had either fallen asleep or steering out the window. It wasn't until the bell rang for morning tea and everyone shot out of the classroom did they stop and realize what had happened.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before they knew it school had finished for the day. The only evidence they had for their trouble was the amount of homework that they had been given. They had to write 2 different essays about Egypt, one on its culture the other its history. They had 3 book reviews to write for English, a math test for Algebra, some experiment for science and something that no one could remember for home ec. Atem and Bakura were the only ones who didn't have to write the essays on Egypt and for their contribution they got an automatic A for it.

Since they didn't have extra essays to write Bakura challenged Atem to a game and while the rest of the gang spent the evening helping each other with their homework the two boys played game after game. After the 8th win to Atem and his homework completed Ryou declared that it was time for him and Bakura to go home before Bakura could challenge Atem to another game, he was already going to hear about it all the way home and most of the night.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast and before they knew it, it was Saturday. The gang were currently at Kaiba's mansion at Mokuba's request, or rather Mokuba's birthday invite. Mokuba had turned 16 on Tuesday 7th July but waited until Saturday to celebrate. Mokuba had begged his brother until he was just about blue in the face before Seto reluctantly agreed, the reason for this was because he really didn't want Wheeler, Atem or Bakura there for his own person reasons that he was constantly told he needed to work on, well maybe not Bakura.

In attendance was Atem &amp; Tèa, Joey &amp; Mai, Tristan &amp; Serenity, Duke and the Bakura twins. It never bothered Mokuba that his friends were all older than him for he was lucky to have friends at all, unlike his brother who shared the same friends but would never admit to it. The group of friends were currently outside by the pool watching as Joey and Tristan tried to drown each other.

"You two knock it off or else I'm coming in." Duke told the two boys before jumping in anyway.

"HEY, GET OFF ME MAN." Joey tried shouting at him before both Tristan and Duke dunked him back under.

It went on for another 5 minutes before Mai started shouting at them to grow up and she'd ban them from having any cake if they didn't. The three boys took to racing each other across the length of the pool instead. Before they knew it the cake was being cut and presents opened. The party went just how Mokuba wanted it except for when Bakura tried putting a fake snake under the food table. For the most part Kaiba stayed off to the side with his nose in a book until he saw what Bakura was trying to do out of the corner of his eye, this was when they were cutting the cake and on his way to the table Kaiba pushed Bakura into the pool fully clothed.

Hell must have frozen over as Joey went to give Kaiba a high-five after that and Kaiba had actually high-fived him back. This had put everyone but Bakura into an even better mood for the rest of the evening. Bakura on the other hand was fuming and thinking of many ways he could get back at Kaiba, which led to Ryou keeping an eye on his brother for the rest of the party.

"First I'm going to challenge him to a duel, then when he loses I'm going to take his precious Blue Eyes and lick them. After that I will lick them some more and them maybe I'll offer them back before…"

"Kaito!"

"What? I was in the middle of…"

"I know exactly what you were in the middle of." Ryou told him while wagging his finger at him. "Can't you just behave yourself for once in your life while we're out?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Ryou sighed at him while shaking his head. "I just don't know what to do with you sometimes."

"Me, more like you. Sometimes I wish Akira was my twin instead, everything would be more fun."

"Fun! Try disastrous. It's bad enough having you two in the same room let alone as twins and…" Ryou trailed off as many disastrous things his bothers could get up to popped into his head. He was beginning to wonder if he was the only sane one in his family, he'd rather have Kaiba for a brother then his own two psychotic older brothers.

Tèa stopped in conversation with Serenity and walked over to the Bakura brothers when she noticed that Ryou started to look a little green. "Are you alright Ryou?" He snapped out of his nightmare daydream and nodded his head before following her back to Serenity as far from his brother as he could get. Let Bakura do whatever, he can be someone else's problem for a while.

Before they knew it, it was 10:30pm and time for everyone to go home. The said goodbye to Mokuba and Kaiba and made their way to their respected houses. Ryou and Bakura were arguing again as they left, but what else was new.

As Atem lay down in bed later that night he knew now that Mokuba's party had finished the countdown to Tèa's 18th had just gotten shorter.

* * *

This isn't how I wanted to end it but if I didn't stop here then I would have just gone on and on with nothing in particular. I added Mokuba's birthday party at the last minute just to make the chapter a little longer so I hope you like it and sorry if it seems a bit rushed.


	3. Author's Note 161016

Hi,

Sorry its taken me so long to update anything. This past year and a half has been very stressful has I've had to move about 3 different times, my work is moving across town into a bigger building so lots of changes going on, as well as doing several courses. Now that everything has sorted itself out and I've gotten back into a routine I've finally found the time to write again.

In my spare time I've been watching a lot of fan made videos from different fandoms (mainly supernatural and harry potter), which have inspired and motivated me to go over what I've done so far and continue where I left off. I'm just going to put this out there, for SPN I'm not against Destiel but I'm sick and tired of just about every story being Destiel, I was just on AO3 looking up Mary stories and every story on the first page was Destiel or Destiel suggested. This reminded why I started writing my own stories in the first place.

On that note I have decided to do a countdown to Christmas but instead of getting chocolate I've decided to post a new chapter each day for 24 days and possibly a special double post on New Years. I have started the next chapters on all my stories but only have 1 completed so far, that leaves another 23 to go. Some are nearly finished but I do have a little request before December comes around.

The stories I update will be of my choice, i may just focus on 2 or 3 but it will depend on responses from my request as it lets me know if people are interested enough. However if you really want me to update your favourite story first then please list at least 3 things (more if you want to) about why you like that story, if you can/would like to then please list some things you'd like to see happen or just any ideas in general. Open to any criticism as well, as long as its to do with the story and not my spelling as yes I'm aware of the few mistakes and may at some point go back and republish chapters with corrections.

From now until the end of November the stories with the most reviews will get updated first as well as multiple chapters, there is at least one story that I know's not very popular but seeing as its one of my favourites I will be updating it throughout regardless. Also the story with the most new reviews will also be the one I update for New Years. Bare in mind that I'll be going on New Zealand time so updates may be on Nov 30th and Dec 23rd as well as on Dec 31st, If your country is a day behind.

If this little request backfires on me then I'll focus on the stories I like best and seem to write themselves, as well as any new stories that I have instead.

I'm sorry if this sounds demanding in any way, I don't mean if it to be but seeing as reviews motivate me and are my muses they are a given.

Kind Regards,

CJ

_**Sneak Preview**_

**Chapter 3 – Happy Birthday**

The next 5 weeks went by in a bit of a blur for Tèa and the next thing she knew it was two days until her 18th birthday. Due to it falling on a Tuesday she knew that Atem had planned for her party to be on Saturday the 22nd. Tèa was actually really excited for her birthday, for one she would legally be an adult, and two she knew how much work Atem had put into planning her party. She didn't actually know how long and hard he'd been planning but given the amount of times he's had to cancel on her the past couple of weeks has given her some idea.

Her older sister Dyani was coming home from college for the weekend just for her which she was looking forward too as well. Tèa loved her sister dearly and didn't get to spend enough time with her these last few years, and at one point people thought her to be an only child. Her only regret was that she was now only less than 5 months before she would have to say goodbye to her friends for a long time in order to follow her dreams, with that sad thought in mind Tèa fell into a restless sleep.

A few blocks away Atem was lying in bed with his sheet in a mess on the floor and wide awake. His friends from Egypt had arrived the day before and ever since he had been in a frenzy and was an inch away from pulling at his hair. He knew that Ishizu and Mahad had gone over his check list twice to make sure everything was ready for the party, but he still felt like he had forgotten something. He knew he was over thinking it but he couldn't help it as he wanted everything to go perfectly. Atem had even called Ishizu twice and Mahad four times that night to double check everything was sorted, it had taken Mahad threating him that if he called again he would come over there and chain him to his bed if he didn't relax.

Truth be told it wasn't really the party itself that was making Atem restless, it was his gift for Tèa that was doing his head in. He wanted it to be perfect but the closer her birthday got the more nervous he became.


End file.
